Dragon King
The Dragon King is a huntable quarry monster included in the Dragon King Expansion. Lore ''"There was once a monster that was alone in the world. Abandoned in its grief, the monster crawled deep inside its aching heart until it broke and was set aflame. Now, the power of its grief and fury pours like invisible poison from the weeping face it hides inside its hulking body."''Dragon King Expansion Rulebook, Showdown: Dragon King, pg. 6 The Dragon King's species is long dead. It remains alone, clinging to the memories of its once mighty race. Its destructive moods swing wildly from impotent rage to obsessive nostalgia. It stalks the darkness, lashing out at anything it meets. Survivors that run across the moody monster usually fall prey to the unseen waves of ruinous pain that emanate from the monster's glowing heart. Those survivors lucky enough to drive off the monster will be amply rewarded with a trove of new armaments crafted from the abandoned husk of the monster's body.Dragon King Expansion Rulebook, pg. 1 ''"There was a monster whose only fear was to be forgotten. Driven by that terror smoldering in its heart, the monster inscribed its face in the sky with a glowing breath. All who saw it grew sick and died leaving nothing alive that could remember the monster's face."''Dragon King Expansion Rulebook, Showdown: The Tyrant, pg. The People of the Stars refers to an ancient race of beings, of which the Dragon King is the last surviving member. The Dragon King appears in his humanoid form as The Tyrant, adopting a nearby settlement. The survivors develop their settlement around The Tyrant's throne. Under the watchful gaze of the Tyrant, the survivors strive to grow powerful and become reborn as one of the People of the Stars. Under the Tyrant's guidance, the survivors push their bodies to unnatural limits or die trying. Those who are successful find their bodies mutating to provide them with a powerful boon, signifying their acceptance into the clan. Eventually, The Tyrant reveals his true form to the settlement, demanding that they erect a tomb for him and place him in it once they have killed him. Once the tomb is constructed, the Dragon King descends upon the settlement in search of a glorious death at the hands of those who have ascended to become the new People of the Stars. Monster Cards AI Cards Basic Action / Setup *Sunstalker Basic Action Advanced *Ashen Return *Countdown *2x Crisis Crater *Glowing Fist *Heated Strike *Mournful Swipe *Stuff of Nightmares Basic *Gnash *Lordly Roar *Molten Strike *2x Nuclear Blast *One-Two Punch *Overheat *Rough Smack *Tooth and Nail Legendary *Atomic Conclusion *Death Descending *Rend Asunder Special *Irradiate *Smolder *Starward *Unseen Agony Hit Locations *Bony Chest Sphincter *Engulf in Light *Heartface *4x Microwave Heart *Serpent Abdomen *Serpent Chest *Serpent Foot *Serpent Horns *Serpent Tail Vertebra *Serpent Tail *Serpent Talon *Serpent Thigh *Serpent Throat *Serpent Wing Talon *2x Serpent Wings (Reflex Reaction) *2x Serpent Wings (Wound Reaction) *The King's Mouth *Trap - Cosmic Uppercut Hunt Events *Cultivated Crypt *Doppel Den *Lava Flow *Lorekeeper *Majestic Shadow *Ornate Temple *Settlement Ruins *Thespian Troupe Resources *2x Cabled Vein *Dragon Iron *Hardened Ribs *3x Horn Fragment *2x Husk *4x King's Claws *King's Tongue *2x Radioactive Dung *3x Veined Wing Strategy See Dragon King/Strategy See Also *Tyrant References